1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to ventilating electronic devices and in particular to an apparatus and method for actively cooling an electronic device. Still more particularly, the invention relates to cooling a computer that has been packaged for shipment while temporarily operating the computer inside the package without removing the packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's business environment, the product cycle has been severely reduced to match the increased rate of new technology introductions. In order to ensure adequate supply upon customer request, manufacturers of complex products (e.g., personal computers) build, pack, stockpile, and ship product while sample testing is being performed. If a problem is found and the previously packaged products need to be changed or updated they must be unpacked. Unpacking, reconfiguring, and then repacking products is very costly and time consuming.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/971,242, entitled, "In-Box Configuration Apparatus for a Computer System," filed Nov. 14, 1997, and incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, a method for reconfiguring a computer system while it is in its shipping package is disclosed. The computer system is configured to respond when only power and a network connection are in place. Selective reconfiguration may be performed at a configuration center where a full complement of support and configuration alternatives are available. For example, the microcode or hardfile image may be updated without unpacking the computer even though the cooling vents are effectively blocked. The shipping package has limited provisions for passive cooling through apertures. This excellent solution for in-box operation avoids the time consumption and danger of system injury when custom configuration is performed with a full system unpack, setup, configure, breakdown and repack.
Unfortunately, some rework jobs require the computer system to be in operation for an extended period of time in order to accomplish the reconfiguration or update task. Depending upon the time involved, running the product in a closed package may cause the device to overheat and cause potentially permanent damage to the device even though the device is passively cooled. Thus, an active solution that prevents a product from overheating while it is operating inside of its packing materials and without having to unpack the product is needed.